Faith Trust and Love
by Roxas Phantomhive
Summary: I rewrote this due to the fact that the one on my old account Twytwy is crappy. Anyways, here's a cute little fluff of Haku and Chihiro where Chihiro starts breaking down 5 years after she last saw Kohaku. I don't know whether or not to continue it so for now it's a WIP
1. Chapter 1

Faith Trust and Love

A/N Heya everyone! This is a very old Spirited Away fic that I'm rewriting! I hope you enjoy it because it was fun originally writing it and it will be even more fun rewriting it. This story is from my previous account Twytwy. It's told in Chihiro's POV

* * *

Chihiro sat on her bed and sighed deeply wondering what had happened. She missed Haku and every time she thought of him her memories of him faded away a little. She thought back to when she was ten when she was leaving the spirit world.

_"Will I see you again?" She asked with a glimmer of sadness in her eyes._

_"Sure you will." Haku replied smiling at her._

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise. Now go and don't look back." _

That was the last time she saw him. Now 5 years later, she was 15, almost 16, and had a younger brother named Ari and a sister named Yumi. They were twins.

Now Chihiro often when wandering off to places she couldn't recognize and got lost several times. And all those times all she did was wander some more until she found her way home. Without Haku in her life she was a wreck. It had been a gift to meet him and now she knew she would probably never see him again. Haku had said he would free himself because he had his name back. But what if something happened and he got hurt or he forgot his name again. She thought that he was her one true love although she was currently dating a guy her age named Kyo. She liked him but she loved Haku. She only really dated Kyo to take her mind off of everything.

In her spare time Chihiro would often sketch Haku or sing songs. She never cried in front of people about him but she did tell 4 year olds Ari and Yumi stories from the spirit world. They always enjoyed listening to the stories and never stopped asking questions about it. Her parents simply thought she was imaginative but she knew it was real and her siblings believed her as well.

One weekend Chihiro was watching the house and her siblings were at her aunt's house so as usual she went on a walk. It was raining but she didn't care. But this walk was different she walked over to a bridge she often visited and noticed someone standing there. He had a deep forest green ponytail and dark green eyes to match. He was very handsome and for some reason she recognized him. She then realized why, it was her beloved dragon boy. He still hadn't noticed her but she had dropped her umbrella due to her shock. She ran over to him and hugged him from behind tightly.

"Welcome back, Kohaku."

* * *

A/N I don't know if I should continue it or make it a oneshot. I thought it was a cute little story but I have ideas from my previous version of this story that I could use. If you want me to continue please review or pm me! Thank you for reading~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'M UPDATINGGGGGGGGGGG! YAY~ Oh my goodness I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but you know, I'm a hob and stuff so yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've actually had it written out for quite a while, I just never had the time to upload it. And it's short. I'm sorry! Forgive me please? Oh well enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Haku twisted around managing to get away from the strange girl who had hugged him. He recognized her, sure, but he didn't know her. He had probably just seen her somewhere on the street when he was out walking.

"Umm, excuse me.." he said lightly pushing her away, "but I don't know you. I'm sorry." He looked at the young girl and guessed he was about a year or two younger than him, so 15 or 16. She looked really familiar, with her medium length brown hair tied up in a pony tail with a purple hair tie and her warm brown eyes, begging, begging for something. He didn't know what it was, maybe for him to recognize her or hug her back. He turned and walked away from her, leaving her alone in the rain and felt guilt and sorrow swelling up in the bottom of his heart.

He pulled up his hood and wandered around, noting that he had quite a bit of time on his hands, seeing as he didn't start school for a few days and he didn't want to go back to his empty apartment. He wandered off a bit until he came to a road that had obviously not been driven on for a long time. He looked to the side to find little house-like things stacked against some trees. Shrines.

Haku walked up the hill until he came up to a large red building that looked like it had used to be an amusement park. He walked closer to it and stuck his head inside the dark tunnel, then reached into his pocket, glad that he had brought a flashlight with him. He took a few steps into the darkness, the flashlight barely illuminating the long tunnel. Taking a few more steps he stumbled on some rocks and reached out to steady himself on the wall.

'Will I see you again?' A little girl's voice asked, ringing through the tunnel. Haku turned around startled and saw nobody. He turned towards the end of the dark tunnel and shone his flashlight and saw nothing. He turned towards the way he came in and walked out, not wanting to stay in there any longer.

Once he was outside of the tunnel he looked back at it, wondering whose voice it was that he had heard, and then turned around and walked down the hill.

* * *

Chihiro stood in silence, shocked at his reaction. That had been Haku right? He reacted to his name the way any normal person would when there name was being called. And no one else around this area had that kind of hair or facial features. Was be possible that, Haku, her Haku that she had met five years before, had forgotten her?

* * *

**A/N It's soooooooooooooooooooooooo short. You disgust me chapter. :C Sorry. Thank you to everyone who reviewed it! I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit. *sigh* Thanks again~**


End file.
